


A Promise

by emo_trashcan



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee - Freeform, Frodo/Sam - Freeform, FrodoxSam, LOTR, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Quest, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SamFro, Slash, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_trashcan/pseuds/emo_trashcan
Summary: Ever since the journey to Mordor, Frodo’s been having terrible nightmares and panic attacks. The only one that can sooth his troubled soul is none other than Samwise Gamgee.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> There isn’t nearly enough FrodoxSam stuff on here so I decided I’d better change that.

The nightmares came often, leaving Frodo in a sweaty, cold state. He’d lost countless hours of sleep because of them. Ever since he and Sam had returned from Mordor, the brunette hobbit had gotten worse and worse, causing much concern to fall upon his close companion. 

Over a small amount of time, Frodo had gotten in such bad condition that Sam decided to move in with him, taking care of his close friend and keeping Bag End in a suitable state. 

On one particularly stormy night, Sam awoke to the sound of agonized screaming. He dashed out of bed and into his master’s bedroom, finding him in a petrified state. 

“Mr. Frodo!” He said anxiously, walking over to the bed and sitting next to the shaking hobbit. Sam stared into his brilliant blue eyes that were clouded over with fear and gently stroked his cheek.

“S-Sam? Oh, Sam!” Frodo cried throwing himself into the blonde’s arms. Not that Sam minded, in fact, he loved to hold Frodo, dare he say it. He just wished it was under better circumstances. 

Poor Frodo began to sob heavily into his friend's shoulder, clutching his shirt. Sam wrapped his arms around him securely as if some evil force were coming to take his loved one away. 

“S’alright, Mr. Frodo,” Sam soothed. “It was only a dream. Only a dream. You’re safe here with me. I won’t let nothin’ hurt you, I promise.”

He went on like this for a while and slowly Frodo calmed down, tears still streaking down his face silently. Even in this state, Sam thought that Frodo was beautiful. He pulled away just enough to wipe away the other’s tears and then embraced him once more, gently rocking him back to sleep. 

Just before Frodo had drifted off, he muttered a small “Thank you, Sam.” 

•••

The next morning, Sam woke up to find himself in his master’s bed, and involuntarily blood rushed to his cheeks. 

‘Now Samwise,’ he thought. ‘You ought not to think those things. Mr. Frodo would never like you in that sense.’ 

But as he looked over at Frodo’s small body, face glowing in the light of the morning sun that was streaming through the window and mouth slightly ajar, he wished so badly for his master to love him the way Sam did. 

He was such a lovely sight, blanket sliding down his waist and arms laying in careless positions. His soft curly hair framed his picturesque face perfectly. 

‘I must stop thinking this way about my master,’ Samwise thought, but was still reluctant to tear his eyes away. Finally, he got out of bed and went off to start breakfast. 

About 20 minutes later, a sleepy looking Frodo came to join him. 

“Good morning, sir!” Sam said cheerfully. He always tried to be as positive as he could whenever he was with Frodo, hoping that it would help lighten his mood. 

“Morning, Sam,” Frodo responded with a small smile. That was enough to lift Sam’s spirts through the roof. He would take any smile his master gave him. 

They sat and ate breakfast together, though Frodo seemed more interested in the hem of his shirt than the food in front of him. 

“Mr. Frodo, you've hardly eaten a thing! At least try a little, you need your strength to get through the day,” Sam said, noticing how distant the other seemed. 

Frodo looked up at him with those wonderfully blue eyes and gave a small shrug. 

“I’m sorry. I guess I’m just not that hungry,” he replied after a second. Sam sighed knowingly. 

“It’s alright, sir. I just... I can’t stand watching you do this to yourself. You’ve hardly touched your food for the past month and you’re looking thinner every day. I just don’t want to watch you waste away anymore. Please eat something,” he pleaded, eyes glistening with unshed tears. 

Frodo stared down at his plate, as if trying to make a decision. Finally, he made up his mind.

“Alright, Sam. I’ll eat. I’m sorry I’ve caused you so much trouble and worry. I hate to be such a burden to you.”

“No, Mr. Frodo, you’re no burden at all! I enjoy being with you, through thick and thin. Y’know, I made a promise to Gandalf that I’d never leave you. And I know I’ve said this before but I don’t mean to leave you. I don’t mean to. Not ever.”

The two looked at each other with loving gazes before Sam looked away and blushed. 

“What would I do without you, my dear Sam? What ever would I do?”

•••

Sam took to his duties in the garden while Frodo sat in his study. Every once in a while, Frodo would get a sharp pain in his chest emanating from his scar. Even though it had been more than a year since the Nazgûl had pierced his skin with the Morgul bade, the pain would still return at times. 

As the day passed on uneventfully, Frodo found himself sitting all alone in his bedroom, eyes glazed over as unwelcome memories of his journey to Mordor invaded his mind. 

Starving, bleeding, fearing the great eye that was ever watching. The feeling of Gollum’s fingers around his throat or the sound of his own screaming as his finger was bitten off. 

Suddenly there was a voice in his mind, deep and raspy, full of hate. “I SEE YOU.” 

Frodo’s eyes widened in fear and he was all consumed by the powerful red eye that was burning in his mind. 

“No!” he screamed. “Leave me alone! You-you’re gone!”

“I AM NEVER GONE.”

A scream ripped through the air and Frodo soon found that it was his own. 

Soon, arms were wrapped around him and he tried to pull away, thinking that they were the enemy, but Sam’s voice made it’s way into his mind and the screaming ceased. 

“It’s alright, Mr. Frodo. Everything’s okay. I’m here,” he said as calmly as he could. 

Frodo’s eyes cleared and he looked into Sam’s face.  
He tried to push the tears back but he couldn’t any more. The pain was just too much. 

Sobs racked Frodo’s weak body and he collapsed into his companion’s strong arms, which accepted him gladly. Sam began to whisper sweet nothings into his master’s ear, praying that it would help sooth his troubled mind. 

As the crying gradually slowed, Sam took Frodo’s chin into his hand and lifted it up to meet his gaze. Their mouths were only inches apart and their breaths mingled. 

Sam’s heart fluttered as he got lost in the deep blue sea of Frodo’s eyes and inhaled sharply as he realized what he was doing, but he didn’t look away. 

“I’m here, Mr. Frodo. I’m here,” he whispered. 

With that, Frodo closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against Sam’s, who immediately began to kiss back. All the trouble from the past year and the pain they went through seemed to melt away and all that was left was pure love and passion. 

Once they pulled away for air, Sam stared at Frodo in a sort of daze. 

“I love you, Samwise.”

“I love you more, Mr. Frodo.”

And with that, Sam connected their lips once again and gently pushed Frodo back onto the bed, holding himself on top of him. This time, there was tongue involved in the kiss, and small gasps came from both hobbits. Soon Sam found himself breaking away and pressing his lips to the soft skin of Frodo’s neck. 

For as long as he could remember, Sam had wanted this, to hold Frodo in his arms and treat him with such delicacy as if he were made of glass. To kiss his smooth skin and run his hands through his hair. It was everything he’d dreamed of. 

Little did he know, Frodo had the same wishes. He’d watch his gardener from the window and smile, hoping that one day they’d be together. 

Neither of them knew it would actually happen. It felt like an eternity before their kissing slowed to gentle pecks, and by this time, they were fully on the bed, wrapped in each other’s arms as if it was their only protection. 

Sam pulled away slightly and admired his lover, whose lips were parted and face was flushed. But those eyes, those incredibly beautiful blue eyes were staring right back at him with the same amount of admiration.

Sam smiled and blushed, softly placing a hand on Frodo’s cheek and bringing him in for one last loving kiss. 

Then they lay down next to each other, body’s pulled in close together and fingers intertwined. 

“I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember,” Sam murmured almost reverently. “Every time I saw you, it filled me with joy. I can’t imagine a world without my Frodo Baggins.”

“And I can’t imagine a world without my Samwise Gamgee,” Frodo replied quietly, eyes half closed. “You are the reason I’m still alive, the reason I made it through Mordor. Please don’t ever leave me, dear Sam.”

“I made a promise to never leave you, sir, and I don’t mean to. I don’t mean to.” 


End file.
